


Soundtrack

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, Humor, Loud Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is vocal in bed.  Tony likes that.  Almost no one else in a dozen floors does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Звуковое сопровождение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641862) by [naid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [原声放送](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210800) by [tigerjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo)



> Written for [a prompt at avengerkink:](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=33040060#t33040060) During sex, Tony can't get enough of hearing his partner's aroused moans, cries, breathlessly calling out his name, etc. Bruce is by nature a bit of a screamer, exacerbated by the fact that he's gone without sex for a couple of years and he's out of practice at holding it back. Best feedback cycle ever ensues when they have sex.

"Uh, Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in the lobby?" Clint asked. He looked around almost reflexively; none of them spent much time in the public parts of the Tower due to, well, being too damn famous. They might be able to get away with it on the streets from time to time, but if anyone here took a casual look around and saw through Steve’s lowered baseball hat, they'd be swarming both of them in minutes and Clint and Steve wouldn't be able to shake them without faking an overseas emergency.

"Because it's better than being on our floors," Steve said, looking pained.

"...Cooking experiment gone wrong?"

"No."

" _Lab_ experiment gone wrong? Hell, did you have to evacuate? I'm going to kill Stark if he destroyed my stuff."

"Oh no. It's, um... Tony and Bruce finally broke through. To each other."

Clint chuckled. "I win the bet I had going with Natasha then. So what, did they kick you out? Afraid Bruce was gonna...?"

"No," Steve said quickly. "Apparently that's all under control. Trust me, I would have known."

Clint put two and four together and came up with six. "How good's your hearing?"

"Pretty damn good."

"Better than our soundproofing?"

"Only when those two get going, apparently."

"How vocal are they?"

Steve just gave Clint a _look._ The Avengers were on the 101st floor and above. Steve was in the ground floor lobby. Right. This, Clint had to hear for himself.

\--

Oh. My. God.

They were actually echoing into the Avengers' elevator. How did they even manage...? Were they in the elevator shaft itself?

Clint stopped the car at Steve's floor and opened the door. Both eyebrows went up and stayed up. JARVIS had said Tony and Bruce were up on Tony's floor, three above, and there was still a decided echo of passion in Cap's quarters.

"Oh, oh, oh, Tony, oh, more please, right there, yes, _yes, yes!_ " Bruce's voice was very obvious, strings of half-coherent encouragement punctuated by moans so needy and desperate Clint had to adjust himself. He didn't even swing that way, but still...

"Come on, Bruce, lemme _hear_ you," Tony urged, and what the hell did Stark need even more ego stroking when apparently Bruce was shouting his praise loud enough to defeat three or more floors of soundproofing?

"More, more, so good! Tony, deeper, I need you!" Bruce seemed to choke himself off for a second, and Clint could imagine him arching back into Tony's thrusts, writhing to get even closer. "Never get enough, fuck, don't _stop!_ Touch me, oh God, _yes_ , Tony, yesyesyesyes _yes!_ "

Clint stifled a very manly chuckle at Bruce's enthusiasm and hung around a minute for the grand finale. Steve had apparently been down in the lobby for over an hour, so it couldn't possibly take too long.

Clint waited. And waited. And waited. As the time stretched out, his eyebrows were about to make a permanent residence in his hair, he'd adjusted himself so much he might as well just jack off and be done with it, and Bruce's volume hadn't flagged a bit. Neither had Stark's apparent stamina.

"Please Tony, please, yes, just like that, fuck, you feel so good, I need you! Fuck, more, harder, oh God _yes!_ "

Clint swallowed and stabbed the lobby button with unnecessary force as Bruce's moans took on a blood-boiling level of arousal.

"JARVIS, please tell me Stark ordered more soundproofing?"

"I will take care of that myself, Agent Barton." If it was possible for an AI to sound pained, JARVIS sounded pained. 

"Too much noise in the circuits?"

"Entirely too much, Agent Barton."

The door opened just after Clint had gotten his pants presentable, and he quickly joined Steve in the lobby. From the way Steve was looking at him, Clint knew he had a shell-shocked expression on his face. Natasha joined them ten minutes later, typing at her smartphone aggressively. Clint gave her a look. She turned it around to show a fine selection of gags she was perusing for purchase. Clint gave her a thumbs-up.

Steve, blushing very red, echoed Clint's gesture with desperation and looked at his watch.

"When do you think it'll be safe to go back up?"

Clint looked up through the atrium, considered the sounds he'd heard, and shook his head.

"When Nat's package arrives."

"Oh, I am so paying for premium rush," Natasha said, and Steve put his head in his hands. "Pray they have a local office."

Clint didn't think he'd made so fervent a prayer since Budapest.


End file.
